The overarching goals of the NICHD Fetal Growth Studies are to 1) determine optimal growth standards for 4 racial/ethnic groups of fetuses and 2) to identify factors associated with decrements in expected fetal growth. Related goals are in developing algorithms for better estimating fetal weight and in determining the optimal timing of delivery. A major accomplishment was in the development of a database for the storage of 2D and 3D ultrasonology images and accompanying biometric data. This database is a valuable resource for follow on work aimed at determining specific growth dimensions such as bone length, volumes or organ size. The database for the images is open source software. Successful completion of the study is schedule for September 2014